


Dirty Plans

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abduction, Body Modification, Dildos, Forced Orgasm, Glory Hole, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: He looked at the requested modifications. They were going to auction in a couple months, all the others requiring more work were already underway, this one was going through basics: anal, nipples cock sucking, but the checklist also included wanting an obsession with watersports. Urahara smiled wickedly, he had been feeling particularly devilish when he had written the training standard for this one, and was looking forward to seeing how it played out. It was just as likely that the boy would become a useless mess as to turn into quality products. The history was promising, and Urahara was hopeful. The results, after all, would be delicious.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Original Male Character(s), Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Dirty Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Sup everybody! This is a wild trip and I honestly think this is going to bite me in the bum one day, but ah well. 
> 
> The things I subject Udunie too, mainly the huge amount of typos I do not catch, have to be a violation of cruel and unusual punishment laws, but she puts up with me anyway. ^.^
> 
> Pretty much every tag up there is non con, so if there is any tag that I missed, please let me know!

Urahara pulled a clipboard down from beside the two-way mirror. The lights in the other room were bright, meaning that the occupants couldn't see him. Of course, the thick leather blindfold was the more immediate factor. The young man in question was strapped into the built-in chair on the far wall, his whole body exposed and on display. The techs were just putting the finishing touches on him: placing in the catheter that led into the floor, fitting the tubed gag into his lax mouth, fixed with the slow release IV drip. But most importantly, they were giving him his first injections. They wouldn't take effect until he woke up, but the serum would help him ease into it. He turned his attention to the chart. 

A picture was attached of the boy, eyes closed, clearly taken right here on the observation table. The first page was basic information; no names - they didn't need names here -, out of town college student, 26, nabbed just off campus with no issues, etc. He skipped the second page to flip through the medical information. Urahara hated getting halfway through a treatment plan only to find out that the subject had a history of drug use, or prone to high blood pressure. This one's was surprisingly thorough. After a few pages, he realized it was because his father was the practitioner (if the extraneous notes gushing about his achievements were to be believed) ... and they say Urahara violated HIPAA. Clean, healthy, strong, and good academic standing, but that was hardly relevant. 

Then he looked at the requested modifications. They were going to auction in a couple months, all the others requiring more work were already underway, this one was going through basics: anal, nipples cock sucking, but the checklist also included wanting an obsession with watersports. Urahara smiled wickedly, he had been feeling particularly devilish when he had written the training standard for this one, and was looking forward to seeing how it played out. It was just as likely that the boy would become a useless mess as to turn into quality products. The history was promising, and Urahara was hopeful. The results, after all, would be delicious. 

* * * * 

Ichigo didn't need to see where he was to know that he was fucked. He could feel it in the quality of the restraints. They weren't crude zip ties and patterned cloth, but thick leather reinforced with metal. He knew he was exposed too, every inch of his skin felt prickly and raw, his hands were out in front of him on thin chair arms, feet planted to the ground and spread wide. The only sounds were his ragged breathing and the constant hum of fluorescence. But the smell was inescapable. It was worse than any restroom he had ever been in. The stench of piss clogged his nose, almost to the point of gagging. It conjured up images of concrete walls and blood stained stalls. 

Yeah, he was definitely going to die here. 

He tried to calm himself and focus, squashing that thought deep down. Despair was the first step in defeat. No sooner had he thought that then he heard the whirring of a motor coming from underneath him, a low vibration started around certain points of his cock. It felt like a gut punch, mostly because it wasn't expected. It was fairly weak stimulation, but it slowly brought him to hardness. Ichigo tried to stay as still as possible, but as these... pads placed on his dick got stronger and stronger he couldn't stop his thigh muscles from twitching. 

The machine grew louder, and something smooth and domed started pressing into his ass, right between his cheeks and towards his hole. Ichigo spluttered and cursed behind the gag, but it still invaded him without resistance. With all that was going on he hadn't noticed how loose he was. It didn't go far, about three inches into him, and wasn't that large either, but it twisted and thrust into just the right spot. Ichigo wanted to fight it, but it seemed to go on forever. He was young, there was only so much he could take before he tried remembering the danger he was in, the unforgiving restraints, the god awful smell, but it couldn't stop the inevitable. He bit the gag as he came. He imagined there was someone watching all this, there had to be, and he took a little bit of satisfaction in the fact that he was able to stay quiet. As soon as his breath evened out, the machines slowed to a stop. The smell, he realized, had disappeared as well.

****

It was hard to tell if he slept or not. He felt himself jerk back into his body from time to time, and nothing would have changed. He was left to wonder about his stomach that never seemed empty or how his neck was itchy with fresh pinpricks in complete darkness. Eventually, the machines started back up again. His dick always got hard unusually fast. Soon after, though, the disgusting bathroom smell was back. But now, he realized, it was not just back, it was getting stronger and stronger, until warm droplets started landing on his tongue. He instantly tried to close his throat and stop the flow. 

Piss. They were feeding him _piss._ The fucking tube was so far back that he had a hard time keeping it out. It wasn't long before it filled his mouth, and his options were to swallow or drown. He gulped it down, trying to keep in mind that this would save his life, but it just kept coming. And the worst part was that the machines seemed to up the intensity, the vibrations stabbing so deep inside him and the pads massaging him just right, his dick didn't even have a chance to get soft. 

With his mind so focused on what was going on in his head, he hadn't realized the way his hips were moving, it was too late to stop them. The scream he let out as he was forced to come again was garbled by his mouth full of piss. He swore he heard a switch being flipped as everything died down again. Even the smell, they had to be pumping it from somewhere. The feeling of only liquid sloshing around in his belly made him feel sick. He waited there, feeling himself digesting for an eternity. Then the sudden click, and it all came crashing around him again.

* * *

Urahara was flipping through a journal idly, his feet propped upon a free space on the console. The boy was asleep in his chair, his sweat-slicked chest moving steadily and even. He made a note to add a sponge bath later today, then turned away from the sight. He was coming along nicely but this stage didn't have a lot to offer entertainment-wise.

A little while later he heard the muffled conversations of two men, then the outside door opened to let the two techs in. They waved politely and one jerked his thumb toward the cell. "Still asleep?" 

Urahara nodded, sitting up straight and turning the dial to stop the low-grade anesthetics so they didn't collapse on the floor. They waited a few minutes then headed inside without another word.

He watched this intently, making sure the grunts did as they were instructed. They refilled the feeding bag, changed out the catheter, and making sure all the restraints were still holding strong. They did his injections last, as that often had a jolting effect and could wake them up. He didn't bat an eye when he saw their touches linger, how could he blame them? But the more isolated the subject was the better, so when his fingers started to twitch, they backed off, scrambling out of the room before the bay could register their presence. He was awake and squirming around 30 seconds later, relatively calm now. the human mind was amazingly adaptable. It didn't take long after that for his penis to swell into hardness.

One of the techs whistled lowly, "That was fast. He's coming along great, Doc." He came closer to lean over the console, as Urahara leaned away. "How much longer til we let him free range?"

At this, Urahara reached out and started up the sequence. First the smell, operant conditioning required the learned stimuli first. The boy let out a quiet groan, but the muscles in his thighs started working with the fucking machine, moving him along his natural rhythm. Urahara let him sweat and moan, leaving until he was just on the edge, and that's when the big guns came out, just as he was about to come, he undid the value to the gag, letting in all the built-up piss of all his coworkers.

The boy balked, no surprise there, but instead of going on and delaying orgasm, he instantly shot off, shivering in his restraints as he continued to swallow.

As Urahara shut everything down, he checked the timer: 2 minutes and 32 seconds, a perfectly healthy time frame for what they were accomplishing. "It shouldn't be long now."

* * *

For the first time in a long while, Ichigo found himself on his side, there was an orange glow of light from behind his eyelids. The moment he cracked them open he had to flinch away from the intensity

He had no idea how long he had spent in the damned contraption but he was grateful that all his muscles weren't in pain from atrophy. As he let his eyes get used to the lighted he slowly tested out his limbs. It felt so odd, like a million needles were pricking at him.

With a monumental effort, he pushed himself to a sitting position, and opened his eyes. Once he could make out shapes, he couldn't make sense of what he was seeing. He was in a square white room, about ten feet across. He was sitting on a raised bench covered in thick padding that seemed to be everywhere. Across from him was a large mirror that took up most of the surface.

Ichigo got to his feet shakily, eyeing his reflection, he had never been packed with muscle, but now he looked emaciated, his ribs poking through his skin as he breathed, otherwise, he looked untouched. The mirror itself was what interested him. He tapped on the glass, hearing the hollow thuds. This was definitely a two-way mirror, and a person was watching him. He didn't call out or demand he be let go, it would just waste his energy, and he was already starting to feel tired. With nothing else to do, he set to walking around the room, trying to wake his body up, swinging his arms around almost euphoric with the range of motion. It didn't get rid of the pins and needles like held hoped, just made him exhausted. It didn't help that his dick didn't seem to be listening to him, constantly getting hard at the barest touch. 

After a few minutes, he was laying back down again, ready to sleep. He closed his eyes for a moment, then a whirring sound made him look up again. Nothing had changed except now there was a bowl of soup sitting on a little shelf. Ichigo was on it before he could contemplate the consequences. He fell asleep right there on the floor.

When he was conscious again, the shelf was gone but the other wall had changed dramatically. There was a stainless steel toilet just sitting there like it had existed all along. There was a hole in the padding covering all over a huge dildo sticking out of the floor, just as innocuous.

Ichigo was stunned by it for a moment, at the sheer audacity of it all. It stood there, fleshy and veiny with a flared head, with a sense of impunity. Or maybe he was misattributing traits that belonged to the person behind the mirror.

He gave it a wide berth as he walked over to the hole. It wasn't large enough to fit his hand through, but his fingers could bend to the other side. The awful piss smell seemed to be coming from there, and once he pressed his eye to it, he could see why. It was a plain grey concrete wall, but he could barely make out the edge of a urinal. He pulled away when he determined it was empty, glaring down at his treacherous cock, standing at attention. He stared at the mirror and didn't look away as he started doing squats and arm exercises. He might as well try to regain energy while he could. He found that he lasted about five minutes before he curled up on the bench, pressed into the farthest corner away from… everything, trying to make his erection go away, but he fell asleep before he could.

The next time he opened his eyes he was in darkness, strapped to the chair for another round of force-feeding, and when he passed out again, he was back in the white room, as if he'd never left. Maybe he hadn't, he thought as he stretched and moved about pointedly ignoring the dildo. If he was so out of it that he didn't wake up from the movement, they must have been drugging him. But he wasn't going to do what they wanted. He would fight them tooth and nail.

He kept that mindset four more cycles, then he wasn't so sure.

He fidgeted in his corner, contemplating the pros and cons as his cock tried to overhaul the argument. It never went down now, and no amount of jerking off did anything to get him over the edge. He couldn't deny that he had gotten used to having something inside him.

He got to his feet, slowly going through the motions of his exercises, his gaze snagging on the dildo. And then he was standing over it, his mouth watering against his will. He couldn't get very far if he kept getting himself in the punishment chair so he should at least pretend to play along, right? "All right, fine," he grumbled to the mirror. 

He got down on his knees, poked the thing a few times to realize it was slick already. He got some on his hand to spread it around his hole. His fingers went in way too easily. He decided to push that to the back of his mind for later. Once his hole was ready, he fumbled around under himself and when he felt the head pressing against the muscles, it took almost no effort to slide down all the way.

He tried to stay quiet, biting his lip as a moan tried to escape. It felt so good, hitting all the right spots, resting against his prostate. Every time he breathed it sent jolts of pleasure through his whole body. Here, he had to suffer through the bathroom smell, but at that point, it was almost comforting. He started bouncing up and down on the shaft, but was out of breath almost instantly, but the thrill was… undeniable. It was only when he let himself down the third time that his dick exploded, shooting all over the wall.

His orgasm made him loose-limbed and sleepy. He didn't want to get up and the dildo wasn't uncomfortable exactly.

He was about to doze off again when he heard something he never thought he'd hear again: footsteps. It was coming from the other side of the hole, and soon enough he saw the tan pants of an office worker. "Hey!" he shouted banging his hands against the wall. "Let me out of here! I'm being held here against my will!" 

The person on the other side didn't seem to react to his voice in the slightest. Large hands went to his belt and fly, pulling out his dick and sliding if through the hole like it was the simplest thing in the world. His dick stayed limp, swinging with his breath.

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Ichigo turned his gaze to the mirror and at this angle, he couldn't even see himself. 

As usual, it didn't reply.

There was a sigh from the other side, full of disappointment. Suddenly, Ichigo knew that he was going to wake up in the chair again, alone in the dark and forced to do this. And it was instantly _terrifying._ He couldn't go back, not after all he had done. He didn't look away from the glass as he opened his mouth. It felt a lot better on his tongue than the gag had, but the downside was that it didn't reach the back of his throat. When the shithead behind the wall started pissing, he had to actively work to get it down, which was probably worse than the actual taste. It was blessedly short, comparatively, but by the time the guy was pulling away, he was hard again. He petulantly stuck his tongue out at the retreating dick.

There was a whirring from behind him, he half-turned to see that the shelf was back, with soup and a chunk of bread. He left that alone for a minute, rolling his hips to grind down, determined to take his own reward.

*****

Urahara liked what he saw in observation. The redhead was now free to move about the room. And he had a predictable routine that Urahara could set his watch to. And that wasn't just because he was the one in control of the buttons. 

As soon as he was up, Urahara was releasing the scents into the room, a mix of piss and sex sweat, and it didn't take long for the boy to get hard. He always waited until he was desperate and panting before he settled himself down on the dildo. He didn't need prep anymore, the drugs and modifications took care of that, so he just held his cheeks apart and slid down. It took him anywhere between 45 seconds to 90 to get off the first orgasm. Urahara let him go a few more rounds, until his balls were empty and he was just shivering on his mount, before he pressed the button to reveal his breakfast. The boy would get up and eat his food calmly now, not trying to scramble to the opening to escape. Urahara was glad that stage had passed. It was fun at first, keeping the panels in order and testing his reflexes, but it was a game he tired of quickly. 

Afterward, his daily routine was started. Every twenty minutes he would wander back to the dildo, and Urahara would open up the panel in front of him. The restroom was on the other side, and the techs knew what to do when the hole was revealed. As soon as a cock was pushed through the opening the redhead was sucking it into his mouth. He loved watching his charge slam himself down, his throat working quickly to swallow every drop given to him. Almost every time the mystery man was finished, the boy was coming, and when the panel slid back into place he would stare at it with a dazed look in his eye, before pulling himself upright and wandering around his cell again. Every twenty minutes, like he had a clock in there. Urahara had never been more proud of a test subject. 

He was done with this stage; coming on command and taking the cocks of his own accord, but he was still using outside stimulation to get off, regardless of the frequency. It was time for the next stage. 

*****

Ichigo knew it wasn't right that he didn't need to be stretched at all when he woke up, but at least the fullness was enough to distract him from how mind-numbingly bored he was. It was getting better though, he was slowly getting his strength back, and the longer he stayed here the more times he was able to come during the day, so that was a bonus. It seemed like he couldn't go for longer than a few minutes without sinking down onto it, but it was hard to deny the full-body relief that ran through him when he did. 

What brought him even more shame was that the dicks in the walls were starting to get the same reaction. At first, it was just the feel of the soft skin on his tongue, but he couldn't ignore the swooping anticipation that it held now when he waited to swallow. Even the taste wasn't so bad anymore, and he never came as hard as when he was swallowing a large, tangy stream. 

Ichigo didn't notice at first, a fact which he thought was impossible given that there was so little to look at in this stupid room, but now he was sure: the dildos were definitely getting smaller. He noticed one day when he slid down and his prostate wasn't immediately pounded into. The knowledge made him distressed for a reason he couldn't quite name, and it caused him to move frantically on it, and when the first cock popped through the hole he took it all the way down to the hilt, smashing his nose into the padding. It took longer, but he was finally able to relieve himself as the man pissed into his mouth. 

It stayed the same size for a while after that, and then he got used to that size, when he could easily come within a few seconds. Then the next day it would be another size smaller. It was increasingly frustrating each time it happened, until the day that Ichigo sank down and the thing in the floor was no bigger than a thumb. Ichigo found himself growling around his mouthfuls as men after men came to use him, but he still took them.

He nearly screamed when he opened his eyes one morning to see that there was nothing beside the hole. He pulled himself to the farthest corner of the room and refused to move out of spite. If they were going to take away the only thing he actually liked about this place he could take away their entertainment too. He thought he held that mindset for about an hour before the fire under his skin took hold and he started to try and come. He jerked himself off till his skin felt raw and abused, but still nothing. He shoved as many fingers as he could into himself, trying to ride them at the awkwardest angle. It just seemed to keep the heat under his skin going, instead of soothing it as it had in the past. Ignoring it didn't help, neither did rutting against the bench or any combination thereof. He found himself cursing loudly at the mirror as he tried to fuck himself hard on his own hand. It just wasn't enough, and the fact whispered at him like a truth of the universe. 

There was a shuffling off to the side, the sound of men grunting. A cock slid in through the hole, nice long, limp but with a flared red head. It made Ichigo's mouth water instantly. He froze at what he was doing and stared at it for a long time. This is what they wanted him to do; just crawl over there and just let the man piss on him, in him. Anger flared stronger than anything he had felt before. Ichigo got to his feet and stalked to the wall, staring down at it and the mirror alternately. As usual, this did nothing. Who the fuck did these people think they were? Disgusting, depraved cultists that thought he would stoop to their level at the slightest push. The dick shook impatiently. Ichigo's gaze zeroed in on the tiny bead of piss starting to form at the tip. This guy wasn't going to last much longer, but Ichigo was. Except it was getting closer, and he was getting shorter as he kneeled down. His hands were moving on their own, making the cock twitch and flush when it rested in his palm. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and at this point, he thought, he might a well just get it over with. 

The moment the tip was engulfed in the heat of his mouth, the man let go, and the stream filled him up and the taste seemed to calm the fire in him as it spurred him on at the same time. It felt like each time he swallowed, his body flew higher and higher, his mind just couldn't comprehend where he was going. Just as the man was finishing it all came crashing down, imploding in on itself over and over. He felt like he was having a seizure more than an orgasm, but it was the best feeling he'd ever felt in his life. 

He slumped to the floor, and the cock disappeared. 

****

Today was the day, Urahara was practically skipping as he made his way to his office. He was finally going to taste the fruits of his labor. The redhead, when he stepped into observation, was kneeling by where the glory hole was, or at least used to be before he sealed it up for the night. He was actively pressed against that area, seemingly trying to pry it open. He had never really tried an escape attempt, and he wasn't starting now, from the dazed look, his flushed cheeks and his uncoordinated efforts, it became apparent that he was just desperate for dick.

Excellent.

He draped his lab coat on his chair and straightened his suit, there were three buttons to release the door on the other side, one of which was a delay timer. He set it for two minutes, sent a message to clear the halls, and circled out to the other door, the one where the food had been dispensed.

It unlatched with a long loud hiss, popping out of the wall. When he pulled it open, the boy was facing him his legs pulled in front of him still panting and a little dazed, and not trying to get passed him, "Whoops," he said, laughing a little. "Must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, I thought this was the john," He frowned for effect. "What are you doing in here? Are you okay?" The boy shook his head slowly. "Oh okay, well, just let me hit the head real fast, then we can get out of here."

"H-hold on," the redhead croaked Urahara was impressed that he had been able to hold onto his linguistic capabilities. He got on his knees and crawled towards him. Urahara took pity and stepped into the room. "Gimme."

"What?" Urahara asked, feigning shock, the boy didn't ask again before he was undoing his pants, "Are you sure?"

He nodded as he pulled his cock out of his boxers, Urahara was half-hard, but the boy took him straight to the hilt but made no further move, just waiting. He whined when Urahara didn't go right away, but he went lack when he finally let go. The boy swallowed rapidly, but the rest of his body went limp, his face slack with an expression of euphoria. All because of his penis, which started spurting after about the 3rd swallow, untouched and unprompted.

The boy seemed to hang off his dick as he finished up. "Whew, kid, that was really something," Urahara said, pulling himself out. Brown eyes blinked slowly up at him, barely processing the words. "If that's all you're looking for, I think I know a place that you might like." He held out his hand.

The redhead seemed to take a moment to get his body in the right order, his cock was already starting to stir again. He was going to be a real hit. He seemed to decide something nodded to himself, and took the offered hand.

Exactly as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
